Fang's Return
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: A mysterious stranger comes into Tyina's life. Just who is this dangerously delicious man?


**Another story by guestsurprise! Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

Fang. No one knew what to say when he returned. He was not that slender looking teen at all! He was taller, more muscular, and now that he was older he was looking more like an alien! His white hair was a bit longer, his ears were pointed, he had noticeable fangs, and he had claws and a large, white bushy tail. He was definitely looking more Loboan than human.

"Fang?! Is that you?" Gena asked.

"Yes, it's me my friend. My species physically matures and ages faster for the first few years, then our age slows tremendously," He smiled warmly. At that moment, Tyina walked in and locked eyes with Fang. He greeted her with a warm smile but she was definitely in awe. She smiled shyly back and saw him walk towards her.

"And who might you be?"

"My name is Tyina." She smiled sweetly.

"Ah, so you're the one that escaped the Knights!" He grinned.

"How do you know about them?"

"Who doesn't? They have been tracking me for a while now so I am aware of their presence." He chuckled. He then noticed that she looked sad.

"What's wrong?"

"The Knights seem to never give up; it's like they are always after me and my family. I sometimes have thought about leaving just to protect them."

"I wouldn't think like that; I don't think the others would be too keen on you leaving," Fang said softly.

"I know, but I do try to protect them," Tyina said softly.

"Just relax young one; all will be well. Now how about some fun," He smiled as he stood up and helped her up. Tyina stood up with him and then saw him give her a devious grin; his eyes sparkling in happiness! He then tackled her and Tyina was scared that she did something wrong until she saw that he was playing with her! He gently nibbled up and down her neck and made playful mauling sounds.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHA FAHAHAHAHAHAHANG!"

"What is it?" He asked playfully as he kept nibbling at her neck.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH CUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUT IHIHIHIT OUT!" She giggled.

"Not until you have some fun," He chuckled as he then let his claws run down her stomach. She giggled and laughed, having a blast with Fang! He did not stop by often because he was typically taking care of business, but when he did come by, he was definitely fun to be around!

"Now then, I must go. It's almost a full moon and I need to stretch my legs." He grinned as he stretched gently clawed on the floor. Tyina could only stare in awe; he saw her watching him and grinned.

"It was nice meeting you. Don't worry; I will be back soon," He chuckled as he gently tickled her under her chin and then he stood up and helped her up. She surprised him as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"It was nice to meet you Fang," She whispered. Now Fang understood; Tyina felt connected since he was also being hunted by the knights. He knelt down and picked her up.

"Don't worry Tyina; we will be fine and no one will ever harm you again. You're safe here with Rachel and the others," He whispered.

"What about you?!"

"I have my home at castle Lobo. But I will stop by and check on all of you from time to time," He smiled as he then put her down and then disappeared.

"Wow! What a hunk," She giggled. She then heard a chuckle sounding around the room.

"I must say that you are attractive too for one so young," the voice responded. Tyina giggled as she felt something furry tickle her ears. At that moment, Blitzwolfer walked in. He sensed Fang's energy and chuckled.

"I see you've met Fang." He smiled as he walked over to her and rubbed against her in a friendly manner.

"Yes, he was great! I just hope he will be careful with the Knights," she said as she cuddled into his welcoming hug.

"Don't worry; we will keep checking on him. Nothing will tear our family apart. Now stop worrying and come have some fun," He smiled as he picked her up and carried her outside for some campfire gun.

* * *

 **Note to Goldie and newbienovelistRD: Just a thought I had! Fang is a mystery, but he is very lovable! If you are curious about what Fang looks like, there is a link to a picture I found on the internet; it's the closet representation I could find. If you can't post the link I understand because I'm not 100% sure of all the rules on the site. But the website will give a visual to what Fang looks like.**

 **I don't own the website! It belongs to someone else!**

 **roleplay/rwby-hunters-ball-or-the-fall-of-vale/characters/arian-blaidd**

 **newbienovelistRD: This is really cool, guestsurprise! Great story!**


End file.
